


Steppin' Out

by Isabear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Morgana, Coming Out, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, Podfic Linked, Siblings, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is outed in a very public way; her family reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steppin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Pornathon 2011 challenge "First and Last Times". I felt this was a bit cliché in topic, but it's rather close to home, so I'm glad it went over well anyway.
> 
> Title ~~stolen~~ borrowed from a Lo-Fi-FNK song of the same name.
> 
> Edit: Now with [podfic](http://emei.dreamwidth.org/77683.html) by Emei! ♥

Sophia was just digging in hard, pushing her tongue deep into Morgana’s cunt and making her throw her head back against the soft seat of the car. Morgana writhed, putting one stocking-covered heel up on Sophia’s back and clutching the door handle.

A flashbulb went off.

+

If the windows in the car had been tinted as usual, it wouldn’t have been a problem. If Morgana hadn’t made Merlin park them in the back alley behind the _Camelot_ then make himself scarce, if she’d gone down on Sophia first, if, if, if.

As it was, Morgana found herself finally forced to come out to her family in a ridiculously public way, and long after she and Gwen had broken up over this exact problem. The irony did not escape her. Nor did the image of her orgasm face on the Daily Star at the market, everything below her waist covered by smaller photos of other starlets who were suspected of lesbian tendencies.

Lesbian tendencies. Like loving women was a dirty proclivity.

+

The first time she sat down to dinner with Uther and Arthur after what she mentally dubbed “The Incident”, the silence was strained. Arthur asked her to pass the peas in a thick voice, watching Uther carefully. Uther said nothing, just stabbed into his porkchop a bit harder than necessary.

Under the table, Arthur nudged her with his foot. When she lifted her head to glare at him, he winked.

+

Later, Morgana leaned her head on Morgause’s shoulder and complained. “It’s not fair. I wanted to be the one who came out to them. Okay, I probably never would have. But I wanted it to be my choice.”

“I know,” Morgause whispered, kissing her temple and rocking her gently back and forth. “I know, baby.”

“Those punters said I have orgies in my flat every weekend. Do I have orgies I don’t know about?”

“If you do, I want to know why I wasn’t invited.” Morgause teased. Then she tightened her arms. “You could still come out to them yourself, if you want. It worked for me.”

“You got falling down drunk and stood on your step-mother’s stoop yelling ‘I’m a fucking cunt-licker’ at the top of your lungs,” Morgana reminded her. “She wouldn’t even let you back in the house for two days.”

“Ah, youth,” Morgause said fondly. "Those were the days."

+

“You have several options.” Aglain was a level-headed publicist who’d been in the business for a while. Morgana liked him because he never panicked and never stared at her breasts.

“Can I sue them?” she asked hopefully. Maybe it was a little vindictive, but Sophia had called last night to suggest they never meet again, and that she would make sure Morgana got a shoot for her father’s billboard campaign this summer if she kept her mouth shut. Morgana had hung up on her.

“Well, you can try,” Aglain told her, “but they put most of their budget into lawyers.”

“I hate this industry,” Morgana muttered.

Aglain nodded. “It’s a pool of sharks. Would you like to be the biggest shark in the pool?”

Morgana perked up. “I’m listening.”

+

“So,” Morgana said, clearing her throat. “This is the first time I’ve come out to a straight person. I want you to know that if I could turn back time, I would do this without the graphic photos of some blonde’s head in my crotch. I’m sure you’re suitably horrified. But if we can get past that-“

“Morgana,” Arthur asked, poking his head around the bathroom door, “what are you doing?”

“Oh, hell,” Morgana said to the mirror.

+

The first time Morgana came out to Arthur, it was by accident and mortifying. So was the second time.

The third time, they sat calmly at the kitchen table like adults and took deep breaths, and then Arthur bear-hugged her to hide his damp eyes.

“You’ve the bravest person I know,” he said in her ear. Morgana started tearing up as well, so she thumped him on the back twice and pushed him away.

“Sentimental goof,” she muttered.

“No, seriously.” His face was earnest. “You’re choosing to be a poster child for an anti-homophobia campaign? That’s brilliant. It was disturbing to watch you sit around looking fragile. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Oh my god.” Morgana covered her face. “Can we go back to kicking each other under the table and throwing food when Uther’s not looking?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” he said, ruffling her hair. “Speaking of Father…”


End file.
